Tomyris (Civ6)
Combat Strength when attacking wounded units, and heal up to 30 hit points after killing a unit. |agenda-name = Backstab Averse |agenda-description = Likes civilizations who are her Declared Friends. Dislikes civilizations who backstab their former allies and declare Surprise Wars. |quote = My clothing is a Scythian cloak, my shoes are the hard soles of my feet, my bed is the earth, my food is only seasoned by hunger. }} Tomyris was a queen who reigned over the Massagetae, a Scythian pastoral-nomadic confederation in Central Asia. She leads the Scythians in Civilization VI. Tomyris' Scythia is going to be a threat to strike quickly and decisively at any time, especially during the Ancient and Classical periods. Luckily she has a strict code of honor and will never backstab anyone; she'll only be attacking those who deserve it for mistreating others. Intro All people will tremble with fear and respect for you, great warrior Queen Tomyris. For it is from the back of your stallion that you shall look upon and lead the Scythian people. Great epics will be told of the horse warriors that ride forth from the steppe, and at the front line of every battle - they will find you. Ride on, fierce queen, and may your friends be true just as your enemies falter. In-Game Tomyris' unique agenda is called Backstab Averse. She likes those willing to become her Declared Friends, but hates those who declare Surprise Wars on other civilizations, especially if declared against former friends or allies. Her leader ability is called Killer of Cyrus. All her units receive +5 Combat Strength when attacking wounded units, and heal up to 30 hit points (as of the Summer 2017 Update) when they eliminate a unit. Detailed Approach The Scythians are the masters of the open Grasslands and Plains. They are a purely military civilization who wants to settle near Horses and other Pasture-based resources. These locations will let them build plenty of mounted units and find desirable places to plant their Kurgans, a key component to them getting a Religion started (hopefully one where they can worship the God of the Open Sky Pantheon). Be very cautious if Tomyris is on the continent with you - a Surprise War against another civilization means you'll have her at your throat quickly. It'd be much like declaring war on two civilizations at once. Lines Tomyris is voiced by Alina Irbekov Berezova. She speaks Ossetian, one of few surviving languages of the Eastern Iranian family to which the Scythians' language belonged. Voiced Agenda-based Approval: Our two nations have never been stronger. May you have many victories in times of peace. (Нæ адæмтæ никуы ма уыдысты тыхджындæр. Бирæты бантъысти сабырдзинады рæстæгмæ. / Næ adæmtæ nikuy ma uydysty tyxdžyndær. Biræty banthysti sabyrdzinady ræstægmæ.) Agenda-based Disapproval: Loyalty is its own reward. Do you not know this? (Ӕнцойдзинад у сæхи хорзæх, нæ йæ зыдтай? / Æncojdzinad u sæxi xorzæx, næ jæ zydtaj?) Attacked: You have betrayed the trust of Tomyris and now you will pay! (Ды Томирисы зæрдæхудты бацыдтæ æмæ ныр бафиддзынæ! / Dy Tomirisy zærdæxudty bazydtæ æmæ nyr bafiddzynæ!) Declares War: The Empress calls for your head. You will be drowned in your own blood! (Паддзах дын дæ сæр агуры. Дæ туджы аныгъулдзынæ! / Paddzax dyn dæ sær agury. Dæ tudžy anyqldzynæ!) Defeated: The Empress falls, but I will be remembered. Will you? (Ус паддзах фембæлдис. Фæлæ мæн бахъуыды кæндзысты, дæу та? / Us paddzax fembældis. Fælæ mæn bahuydy kændzysty, dæu ta?) Greeting: May nobody say that they didn't hear - blood will be spilled of those who turn against us. But if you are a true friend then we'll become friends. (Нӕ фехъуыстон - мачи зӕгъӕд гадзрӕхатӕй рацӕугӕйыл туг ныууардзӕн. Фӕлӕ кӕд ӕцӕг ӕмбал дӕ-уӕд балымӕн уыдзыстӕм. / Næ fequyston - mači zӕhæd gadzræxatæj racæugæjyl tug nyuuardzæn. Fælæ kæd æcæg æmbal dæ-uæd balymæn uydzystæm.) Unvoiced Delegation: I have sent you a trade delegation bearing a decorated gorytos as a gift for you. You do have a bow, yes? Accepts a Delegation: Your delegation arrived bearing your tribute to the Empress. It is greatly appreciated. Player Accepts a Trade Offer: Thank you, friend. Denounced by Player: No one will believe your hollow lies. Tomyris is a good friend to the worthy. Denounces Player: You are a wretched liar and cannot be trusted! You are the worst of your kind. Invitation to Capital: Yes, my people are nomadic, but we still have a magnificent capital. And you? Invitation to City: We have a city nearby. Would you like to visit? We could fit you for one of our pointy hats. Requests a Declaration of Friendship: Friendship is the most valuable thing between nations. Let us have it. Player Accepts Her Declaration of Friendship: Thank you, friend. Accepts a Declaration of Friendship: I will accept my friendship, but do not betray my trust. Refuses a Declaration of Friendship: My friendship is not given lightly. You must earn my trust, first. Civilopedia entry Trivia * Tomyris's diplomacy screen shows the entrance to her tent, which is in a hilly area with other tents and a flock of sheep nearby. * Tomyris's leader ability and agenda both reference her alleged defeat and murder of Cyrus the Great. Gallery File:Tomyris concept art (Civ6).jpg|Concept art of Tomyris by Sang Han File:CivilizationVI FirstLook Scythia Tomyris HERO.jpg|Promotional image of Tomyris File:Tomyris loadscreen (Civ6).jpg|Tomyris on the loading screen Videos Related achievements Category:Scythian